The TopSecret Mission
by MovieLover06
Summary: Emily, Rafe's sister joins with the Doolittle Raiders. Danny LIVES! Read and review!!!
1. The Assignment

"The Top-Secret Mission"  
  
LedgerGrl22  
  
Chapter 1: The Assignment Colonel Doolittle stepped up as he introduced the pilot in place of Danny Walker (Danny had broken his leg after the incident at Pearl Harbor), as the pilot stepped out Rafe realized the pilot as his younger sister, Emily. Rafe jumped up and was shocked, "What the hell are you doing here, Em?" She replied, "I've been training here so I could improve on my piloting, when I heard about Danny's leg, I immediately volunteered. Don't worry about me, you taught me how to fly, remember? Hey, Red, Gooz, Anthony, how have you guys been doing?" After that introduction, Rafe and Emily went to a bonfire where they could talk privately. "Em, why are you going on this mission? What if you get injured, Danny will be really worried." "Are you trying to prevent me from going on this mission? You know, I'm one of the best damn pilots in the country. I love Danny and I'll be careful. Don't worry. How are you and Evelyn heading off?" "I don't want to talk about it," Rafe quickly said. "It's gonna be alright, everything will be fine in the end."  
  
At the takeoff. "We have frickin' brooms for tail guns." "Yeah, maybe they'll scare them Japs," Rafe replied. "Yo, Rafe you better be careful up there, watch out for trouble." "Yea, I will, good luck." "Don't need it." As Emily and Gooz took off, Emily prayed that everything would go as planned. As they saw the coast of the China, Rafe knew he would see Evelyn again. But as he glanced around for rice paddies, he realized there were Jap patrols all around. "JAP PATROLS, EMILY, LAND SOMEWHERE THE HELL ELSE!!!" Emily knew that she needed to rescue her little brother. As she saw Rafe's crash site, she told everyone to jump out of the plane with parachutes, when she said."NOW!!!" Everyone jumped out as she aimed the shooters at all the Japs shooting at Rafe's crashed plane. As Rafe looked up on the ground, he realized everyone else on Emily's plane, had evacuated, and she was about to crash the plane. As her plane hit the ground, Emily prayed that Rafe was all right and that she would be able to see him again.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Sacrifice  
  
"EMILY!!" Emily heard her name as she regained consciousness. She tumbled out, and felt a sharp pain in her neck; a piece of metal was stuck in her neck. She started to crawl to the end of the ship, as she saw all of the other men landed from the parachutes safely. "Emily? Emily!" Rafe ran to Emily's side. Emily flinched as she tried to get up. "See I told you not to worry about me," Emily sighed. "What are you talking about? You crashed right into the ground!!" Rafe exclaimed. "Help me get this thing out of my neck!" "Alright." "Did everyone from the plane land, ok?" "Yea they are fine." As Rafe started pulling out the sharp rusty metal in Emily's neck, Emily noticed there were narrow shadows rustling through the grass, so she yelled, "Watch out." Before Rafe could look up, a rifle hit his head and Emily saw blood trickle from the edge of his head. "RAFE!" At that moment a whole bunch of Japs jumped out of the tall grass, and started yelling at Red, Gooz and Anthony. Two Japs ran up to Emily, pulled her arms up and tied them to a big yoke of a wagon that was abandoned. Emily could feel the rusty piece of metal digging into her neck while the yoke was pushing it into her neck. As she was standing helplessly, Rafe looked up at her, and then realized this was the first time she was scared. With that, Rafe moved over to an automatic lying there, he picked up quickly and aimed it at the Jap standing next to Emily. He shot down about five soldiers and Emily started getting worried, she thought "What if Rafe runs out of ammo?" Suddenly, Emily heard a click in the gun, and saw that Rafe had ran out of ammo. As Emily looked at a soldier aiming to Rafe, she knew that Rafe had always protected her, but now it was her turn to save him. As Rafe closed his eyes shut, Emily ran into the soldier who was aiming at Rafe, and the three other soldiers aimed at her and shot her in the chest. Emily knew she couldn't give up, even though she could feel the excruciating pain in her chest. She hit the three soldiers with the sides of the wooden edges of the yoke. With that, two other soldiers ran in single file over to her and tried to shoot her down. She struggled from their grasp as they shot her in her stomach. She could feel blood running from her wounds, as she felt free from their grasp. Right at that moment, Gooz, Anthony, and Red ran over and shot them in the back. Then Gooz grabbed a grenade from one of the soldier's necks and pulled it and threw it. As Emily started to fall backwards, she heard a giant explosion and several yells from Jap soldiers. Rafe finally noticed he hadn't been shot and opened his eyes. He saw Emily struggling on the ground to get up and Rafe ran over to her. Luckily, Colonel Doolittle came in right then, and ran over to Emily and Rafe.  
  
Chapter 3: The Confession  
  
"EMILY!!!" Rafe ran over to Emily as she gasped for air. "Emily, oh god." Emily gasped, "Are you alright, Rafe?" As Rafe started untying her arms from the yoke, he cried out, "Why did you do that?" "I had to save you, I couldn't let you get killed. Rafe, I'm not gonna make it." As Emily looked at her wounds and the blood leaving them, she coughed and cried out. Rafe tried to calm her down, "No, Em, you are gonna make it. Now look at me." "Rafe. I am so cold." Emily started to curl up to Rafe, and cry. "Rafe? Can you do me a favor?" "What?" "Tell Danny I love him and I'll always be with him. Will you take care of him and protect him like you protected me?" "Emily, you aren't gonna die, all right? You are gonna make it. You can make it." Emily started to slip away and gag. "Rafe, I got to tell you something. Rafe, before I left for this mission, Evelyn called me, and told me that.you were gonna be a father. I'm sorry I should have told you sooner. I guess I won't be able to be an aunt. As Emily stared at Rafe's face, it started to fade away. Emily started to fall back to the ground, but was able to say, "I love you Rafe, and I'll miss you." Rafe grabbed Emily and hug her tight and said, "Oh, Em, I love you too." He noticed that she was extremely cold and looked at her and her eyes were dull and she wasn't breathing. Rafe started crying hysterically. Colonel Doolittle came over and asked "What's wrong, McCawley?" "Emily died by sacrificing her life to save her older brother," he said as he sobbed. "Oh, I am so sorry, McCawley." Just then Chinese soldiers came out of the brush and the Doolittle Raiders yelled, "Wu shu yo mei go gu ren."  
  
At the airport. Colonel Doolittle got out of the plane first and people starting looking for their loved ones coming off the plane. Evelyn and Danny were waiting impatiently for Rafe and Emily to come out together. As Rafe came out, they both smiled. But, Rafe stepped off with a coffin in his other hand, and Evelyn and Danny were wondering who it was. As they walked toward it, Danny noticed that Emily had not come out of the plane, and Rafe said, "Emily wanted me to tell you that she loves you and she always be with you." Danny cried out, "NO!" and ran off to his car.  
  
A year from the Doolittle Raid. In the countryside, Danny visited Rafe and Evelyn; he came by to visit their daughter Emily. Danny said, "Emily has always been with me, I feel like we are both flying together in the clouds, in Pearl Harbor at sunset. 


	2. The Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Pearl Harbor, but Emily, is my own.  
"The Top-Secret Mission"  
  
LedgerGrl22  
  
Chapter 1: The Assignment Colonel Doolittle stepped up as he introduced the pilot in place of Danny Walker (Danny had broken his leg after the incident at Pearl Harbor), as the pilot stepped out Rafe realized the pilot as his younger sister, Emily. Rafe jumped up and was shocked, "What the hell are you doing here, Em?" She replied, "I've been training here so I could improve on my piloting, when I heard about Danny's leg, I immediately volunteered. Don't worry about me, you taught me how to fly, remember? Hey, Red, Gooz, Anthony, how have you guys been doing?" After that introduction, Rafe and Emily went to a bonfire where they could talk privately. "Em, why are you going on this mission? What if you get injured, Danny will be really worried." "Are you trying to prevent me from going on this mission? You know, I'm one of the best damn pilots in the country. I love Danny and I'll be careful. Don't worry. How are you and Evelyn heading off?" "I don't want to talk about it," Rafe quickly said. "It's gonna be alright, everything will be fine in the end."  
  
At the takeoff. "We have frickin' brooms for tail guns." "Yeah, maybe they'll scare them Japs," Rafe replied. "Yo, Rafe you better be careful up there, watch out for trouble." "Yea, I will, good luck." "Don't need it." As Emily and Gooz took off, Emily prayed that everything would go as planned. As they saw the coast of the China, Rafe knew he would see Evelyn again. But as he glanced around for rice paddies, he realized there were Jap patrols all around. "JAP PATROLS, EMILY, LAND SOMEWHERE THE HELL ELSE!!!" Emily knew that she needed to rescue her little brother. As she saw Rafe's crash site, she told everyone to jump out of the plane with parachutes, when she said."NOW!!!" Everyone jumped out as she aimed the shooters at all the Japs shooting at Rafe's crashed plane. As Rafe looked up on the ground, he realized everyone else on Emily's plane, had evacuated, and she was about to crash the plane. As her plane hit the ground, Emily prayed that Rafe was all right and that she would be able to see him again. 


End file.
